Joker Begins
by Joekerr68
Summary: A re-telling of how The Joker came to be and why he does the things that he does. Told from first person/third person omniscient perspective.
1. Chapter 1

The day began as any other would, with the sometimes vile, sometimes exquisite chirps of the morning birds, sounds of an empty house, and feelings of numbness. It was a Thursday and the weekend couldn't come fast enough. While the days were mostly repetitive, there was always one thing that made my day; talking with Harleen. Harleen is the most beautiful and intriguing woman I have ever had the pleasure to converse with. She is exactly my type; long flowing blonde hair, mostly worn in pigtails; silky smooth skin; and a perfect athletic figure. She hosts her own public service television show "Heart to Heart with Harley". That is where I first learned of her.

Enough reminiscing, it was time for work, as it always was at six in the morning. I worked five days a week for ten hours a day. I got ready for work and headed out. Getting to work was a chore in and of itself, let alone the mind crushing boredom of being a cubicle jockey. The days dragged on as I always finished my work in the first few hours of the day. Having to come up with ways to entertain oneself on a daily basis for hours and hours can have interesting side effects on the psyche. It's like being trapped inside your head as if you were in solitary confinement in a maximum security prison.

You get used to it of course, the numbing boredom, and the talks with yourself, the arguing. My job was the easiest job out there. All my job duties could be done by a monkey. If the world wasn't in such a shit place I would quit and find something I really enjoyed. Unfortunately, the world was a shit place and the only other option was being a criminal. This wasn't really in the cards for me. I suppose I could do it, but the consequences scared me. Though, the city was filled with crime; nothing seemed to happen to the whack jobs running the show. Or maybe it did, but I still had no intention of finding out for myself. Enough arguing, the work day was over already.

The time for Harleen's show was nearing and I could hardly wait. Her insight into other people's relationships was astounding. This was a woman who could handle herself. I watched her show all the time and I was a regular caller. We knew each other well, and had gone on several dates. She and I were of the same cloth. We had very much in common and I had to admit I was rather smitten. I couldn't admit it to her though. I didn't call in, but I watched her work. After the show she gave me a call wondering why I hadn't phoned in. I told her it was because I was pretty sure that the audience was getting tired of me. I didn't like to inconvenience anyone. She assured me that it didn't matter to her anyways. I almost let slip that I love her, but instead I asked her out on a romantic getaway. She said yes and we said our goodbyes.

Friday was a whole new day. I awoke with the serenity of my surroundings. I felt renewed, as if all my problems had melted away. My thoughts floated around like clouds on a lazy afternoon. I couldn't focus, but that was fine with me. It was the end of the week and I couldn't be more excited for Harleen and I's romantic getaway. After some conjecture with myself, though, I knew I wouldn't have enough money to take her out. This just couldn't be. I needed to impress this marvelous woman. The Ice Berg lounge was very expensive and quite hard to get a reservation at. What would I do? I couldn't cancel. I would look a fool. At the same time, all my thoughts circled around one thing: crime. They say crime doesn't pay, but living here, in this place, it was obvious that it was the _only_ way to get paid.

I found myself remembering how Harleen and I came to know one another. It was an amazing time and we had a lot of fun getting to know one another….

 _It was a Monday, so I knew her show would be on. I watched all day, waiting for an opportunity to call. I would talk to her on her show first._

 _"Caller, you are now on the show! What is your question?" Harleen's sweet voice cooed._

 _"Well Harleen, my question involves a lovely woman with a brilliant mind and how I can subdue her. I figured you for the brilliant minded and thought I'd give your show a try." I said seductively._

 _"I am flattered Mista?"_

 _"The name is Jack, Jack Weis, but my friends call me J."_

 _"Well then I'll call you Mista J. So am I to assume that this lovely lady knows that you like her?_

 _"I am hoping that by this time she certainly would." I said, a little nervous._

 _"Oh, I am sure she knows Mr. J. But you really gotta know, ya know?"_

 _"Indeed. What do you think the odds of my getting her number might be?"_

 _"Well Mista J, we have run out of time on the show, so why don't you give me a call in private, so we can finish this session? Send me an e-mail with a number I can reach you at and I'll give you a call ASAP! How does that sound?"_

 _"It sounds excellent Miss Harleen. I'll be waiting to hear from you."_

 _Click. So it begins, I thought to myself. I shall have this woman, for she is more like me than most. She is unfathomably interesting. It's truly astonishing how much she enthralls me_ _._ _No one must ever know, not even her. My mind wandered, thinking about the possibilities of a new life, a life that mattered, and a life that someone would care about._

 _I found myself quite nervous when the phone finally rang. I knew it could only be her. I had no family ties, and virtually no friends. The only social interactions I had were at my work place. I wasn't sure how I would go about telling her that it was indeed her that I was attracted to. She had caught on that I liked her from our previous encounter over the phone; that much I was sure of._

 _"Hello, this is Jack, and with whom am I speaking?"_

 _"Hey Mista J, its Harleen, from 'Heart to Heart with Harley', I was hoping you were home."_

 _"Excellent, I have been awaiting your call. You see, it is really you with whom I am infatuated. I have watched your show from the start. I hope you don't feel that the way I made contact was… unfavorable."_

 _"Oh no Mista J, I found it pretty flattering in fact. I've been pretty lonely. Being a relationship advisor really gets me down when I think about what got me started in the first place. You see I have had a few fellas that treated me pretty badly. So I decided to help out gals that were in that same position," revealed Harleen._

 _"That is quite terrible my dear. I would never treat such a brilliant, beautiful woman in that way. I'm shocked that any man could. My dear Harleen, may I ask you out for drinks tonight?" I asked, hopeful._

 _"Drinks? What kind of drinks did you have in mind? I… lost my license so I can't really go to any bars." Harleen cautiously mentioned._

 _"You misunderstand; I myself am not big on drinking alcohol. I meant coffee or smoothies, something along those lines." I explained._

 _"Oh! Of course I will Mista J. I can't wait to get to know you!"_

I came out of my memories when I realized I was at a bar. I had been doing things whilst in a trance of remembrance. My subconscious must have been working towards a solution to my problem of not having enough money to take Harleen out, let alone to buy her an engagement ring. I had been planning on popping the question for a while now, but the moment was never right.

I asked the bartender where I could find some quick money; he pointed me to a small, curtained off room. I entered cautiously, all the while my thoughts were screaming that it could be a trap that I could get killed, but I ignored them. I had no choice.

"Welcome, may we help you with something?" said a burly man with a long gritty beard.

"Uh, yes, I uh, I came looking for a job, a… fast paying job. You see, I need to buy a ring, and it can't be any old ring, it has to be special. That kind of thing comes at a high price." I replied with some hesitation.

"Then, my pale friend, you have come to the right place. Just in time too. We are about to hit a place named Ace Chemicals. The place is loaded on Sundays. We needed a few more men and it looks like you fit the bill. What do you say? Do you want to make some good money, and fast?"

"That is exactly what I want. I've never done anything like this before, is it well planned out? What happens if the cops show up?"

"We have a distraction set up for our little boys in blue. Trust me; everything will go quite smoothly for us."

"Ok, so what is my part in all of this?"

"We need you to be the man watching out for any warning signs that we've been busted. You'll be right outside of the safe room, which is mostly secured by the fact that there is toxic waste removal systems littered beneath a narrow catwalk."

"That sounds pretty dangerous, but hey, I've needed some adventure so what the hell. I'm in."

"Excellent. We will meet in the alley way behind this bar on Sunday at around midnight to go over the plan. We have to do this at night, between the guard shifts. It will be difficult, but I believe we have covered enough ground to do it flawlessly."

"Good, then I will be here, until then gentlemen, good day." I retorted as I left the bar.

The Boss watched Jack leave the bar. He had had a euphoric look in his eyes. Hearing that Jack wanted to buy a ring for his little Harleen had made his day. Usually the process to join the mob was painstaking and took around three months of smaller jobs, building up to a big hit. With Jack, though, it was a different story. While the Boss had never wanted Harleen to be a part of the mob, he would gladly accept Jack into the fold, where he could watch over him and make sure he didn't get into too much trouble. From everything Harleen had told him in her letters, this man was the one she would spend the rest of her life with. The fact that Jack was planning to pop the question made his heart sing with joy for his daughter. The Boss already considered Jack as part of their family. Finally being able to meet Jack brought a tear to his eye. He would make sure Jack had a ring and money.

The night was long after that. I had many thoughts pop up that it was still a trap; especially since it was so easy to get the job, but I had no choice but to force them down, to convince myself it was a one-time deal to get that ring for Harleen. Of course I could never let her find out, and in case something went wrong I needed to be disguised. I thought of a simple black mask, but shot it down immediately, I would need something that would cover more of my face; perhaps all of it. I decided that I would go with something of a bit of a flashy _maître d'. I went in search and found something perfect. It was a hood of sorts that covered your face completely, it allowed you to see only through small eye holes which would be inconvenient but would work just fine for the purpose. A cape also came with it, I was undecided if I would wear such a thing, but it was flashy, so I went with it._

 _I awoke much too early, with too many thoughts struggling for attention. I went to work begrudgingly, expecting a very boring day with nothing to pass the time. My expectations were met. As soon as I got to work I was berated for being minutes late, a normal event of the day. After that I went to my desolate little cubicle. A poor excuse for even a jail cell. Not even a minute after I sat down was I dealing with assholes from across the country, asking me stupid questions, accusing me of somehow destroying their machines. Around noon I had had enough. On my break I asked my fellow drones what their thoughts on the job were. There was no good response. This fact allowed me to finally do what I'd wanted to do for so very long. I had no thoughts in my head; it was all so crystal clear now. Why had I been working somewhere that drove me so insane? It wasn't just me even; no one I conversed with enjoyed their crappy existence. I could not fathom why so many people did this day to day. I needed to live from now on. No more waking up with thoughts of suicide, I was done with that. I marched into my boss's office, thinking I would make some big scene and tell off the big cheese like most people only wish they could do. Instead I walked in, looked my boss in the eye and said, "I hope you stay at this job the rest of your life, but me, I am out of here, I will not take being treated like a robot any longer, nor will I feel like a piece of trash." And that was that. I walked out from his office, grabbed a few office supplies and left. I never looked back._

 _The rest of the day I pondered on what I had done. Harleen would never be with someone who couldn't hold his own. I would have to continue in the crime business if they would have me. I knew I could make it as a criminal; there were already so many, how hard could it be? Most cops in this town were crooked anyhow. I decided that's how it would have to be. I would make way more cash as a criminal anyway. Harleen could never find out of course, that is why I had the hood._


	2. Chapter 2

_Harleen awoke in a cold sweat. That dream had been all too real. She dreamed of Jack as she did most nights. Jack was the only man she ever dated that treated her like she should be treated. This dream though, was not like the sweetly caressing ones that were the norm. Instead it was terribly horrifying. Jack was in trouble, and she knew it deep in her heart. Harleen truly loved Jack, but she could never get the nerve to tell him. She thought that he felt the same way, so she would wait for him to say it first. The vile dream told her that Jack would never speak to her again; she knew this could not be true, but still it shook Harleen to her core. She had to know for herself that Jack was ok. Harleen would find out by giving Jack a call. Only the answering machine cooed his lovely voice saying he was not available at the moment and to leave a message. Something was not right. First the dream and now this; She knew he wasn't at work, it was the weekend. She also knew that he didn't have any hang out spots other than his small, shabby apartment. Then it was decided, she grabbed her coat and headed to his place._

 _When Harleen arrived at Jacks apartment, she noticed a note on the door. It read, "My Dearest Harleen, please know that I am madly in love with you. I know this may not be the best way to convey such things, but I do not know how well this… excursion of mine will turn out. Also know that I will always be yours, no matter what. Sincerely, Jack Weis, your Mista J."_

 _A cold spike shot through her spine. She started panicking. What could this so called excursion be? How long would he be gone? Would she ever see him again? Harleen reeled back on her heels and almost collapsed to the hard tiled floor. She would not lose the best thing that had ever happened to her like this. In order to keep her mind busy she started thinking of the solution instead of the problem. This always helped her relax and calm her mind. Suddenly she remembered that her show was to start in less than thirty minutes._

 _Harleen rushed into her dressing room, with hardly enough time to get ready. Knowing she did not look her best, she stepped out onto the stage on her queue._

 _"Welcome to Heart to Heart with Harley! I am sorry I don't look professional today, but I may have lost someone quite dear to me and to all of you, as you have come to know and respect him as I have." Harleen announced, almost chocking on her words._

 _"Yes, that is right; our beloved regular caller Jack Weis has gone missing." She said as worried cries came from the audience._

 _"I have a confession to make as well. I am in love with Jack; irrevocably so. I will no longer be hosting Heart to Heart with Harley, as my heart is broken with worry. Do not fret though, someday I may return." Harleen announced to a crowd full of disappointed and worried fans._

 _At that Harleen walked off the stage and into a new life, a life of desperation. She had enough money to support herself without the show. It was more of a hobby for her. Her father was a very powerful mob boss. Harleen hadn't talked to him in years, but not by her choice. Her father didn't want her to get into the mob business. She sent him letters every week, and knew that he watched her show. Her father was well aware of her affections towards Jack and would help keep a look out for him. The Boss, Harleen's father, would be angry over her leaving the show, but there were more important things that needed to be done. Deciding that the next best place to look for Jack was at work, even though he was off on the weekends she had to at least try._

 _As she arrived at the Wayne Enterprises Technical Division, she was greeted with cold stares that said, "What is she doing here?" Harleen ignored their coldness. Jacks cubicle was empty, not even the pictures of her stood guard, as they had for weeks. She stormed into Jack's supervisor's office. He had a confused look on his face._

 _"What exactly are you doing here?" asked Jack's boss, irritation in his voice._

 _"I'm looking for Jack of course! Why is his cubicle empty?" Harleen drilled._

 _"Look, your precious Jack quit on Friday, and quite rudely at that. Telling me he hopes I work here forever, as if I enjoy it any more than he did" revealed the supervisor._

 _Harleen got goose-bumps all over at hearing this. How could this be? It wasn't like Jack to confront people, let alone his boss. She had to wonder if it had anything to do with the big getaway Jack mentioned earlier in the week. No, he would need the money from this job to take her out. She never really understood why he thought he should be the one to pay for everything, though she had to admit it wasn't a terrible life style._

 _"Thanks for the information. Did you know he is missing now?" Harleen said as she walked out of the door, hoping to make the boss feel even worse._

 _Harleen was unsure of what to do next. Her cell phone lay dormant in her bag, usually so full of life. She tried Jack's cell one more time in hopes it was all a practical joke. Jack was fond of mind games and knew the human psyche well. He would often help Harleen with her patients on the show if she couldn't quite get the right words out. She decided that there was nothing more she could do, except wait. Surely Jack wouldn't say good-bye with a note. He would be back, she knew it. Or so she told herself. The note still troubled her. What had he gotten into? It couldn't be anything good._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bruce stalked not far behind his prey. He had been on the pursuit for what felt like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes. The man he was following was the shady type, just like the man who murdered his parents in cold blood. He knew exactly what this man planned to do. All he had to do was wait and watch. Bruce found it easy to become one with the shadows; he had trained for years and years to achieve his goals. He knew the man would find victims soon enough; his type always did. That is why Bruce was back, he would not allow low life scum like this the satisfaction of victory._

 _The time was now. The man made his move on the unsuspecting couple. He yelled at them to give him all of their hard earned money, whilst brandishing a knife. Bruce readied himself. He had no fears in this moment. This was for vengeance; for his parents. The man standing before the couple was not the same man that had murdered his parents, but he knew that this couple could be just the same as his parents were. The time to act was now, before anyone innocent got hurt. Bruce silently lunged from the shadows, grabbing the man's arm from behind, securing his weapon._

 _"Get out of here!" Bruce yelled to the frozen couple. At that they scrambled for the lit area of the road._

 _"Who the fuck are you?!" screamed the assailant._

 _Bruce replied by breaking the man's arm from the shoulder. "I am the vengeance of the fallen. I am your worst nightmare" he whispered into the villain's ear. The man went limp from shock, but Bruce was far from done with him. He dragged the man deeper into the alley way, so no one would hear him scream._

 _Once the vile creature awoke, Bruce grabbed him and demanded to know who he was working for. When the monster just spit in his face, Bruce responded with a sharp knee to the man's gut, repeating the question once more._

 _"Fine, I'll tell you everything! Please just stop hurting me!" the man screamed out._

 _"Make it snappy, I have bigger fish to fry." Bruce said menacingly._

 _"I work for a man, whom I only know goes by the name Boss. He is a burly man with a thick curly beard. I swear I am just trying to make a decent living in this town! Please don't kill me!" the man begged for his pathetic existence for another few minutes before Bruce had had enough._

 _"Tell me where I can find this Boss."_

 _"He never hangs out at the same place, but I can tell you where he will be this Sunday around midnight! He plans on robbing the Ace Chemicals facility. Now let me go!"_

 _Bruce didn't plan on letting this man get away. He delivered a swift punch to the man's temple, only using enough force to knock the man unconscious. He would leave him tied to a pole for the police to find. Of course, Ace Chemicals was to be robbed. They never changed their schedule, always changing guards at the same time and always leaving an over-abundance of cash in the safe room. It would be easy enough for a mobster like the Boss to grease the right palms and get in and out safely. Bruce had a different plan in mind._

 _He would need to prepare for this bust. He could not waltz in there dressed as Bruce; that would be too obvious. It was decided then that he would need a disguise. Bruce thought of his most frightening experience. It still frightened him to this day. He would use this fear against his foes. They would know his suffering. Since it was late Saturday night, Bruce had plenty of time to prepare. He silently skulked to his safe house. He would need some tools along with the disguise._

 _Upon arrival to his safe house, Bruce unlocked the door and entered to see a familiar and welcome face._

 _"Good Day Mr. Wayne. Is there anything I may assist you with?" pondered the kindly old man who had raised young Bruce into the man he was today._

 _"No, Alfred, I need no assistance today. Tomorrow night is a different story though. I have learned of a big hit on Ace Chemicals. I'll need to have some tools prepared." Bruce stated to the old butler._

 _"What kind of tools Mr. Wayne?" inquired Alfred._

 _"The usual kind; I'll need a Grappling Gun, and some body armor, along with a few smaller gadgets for distraction purposes."_

 _"Excellent Sir, may I draw you a bath?" Alfred said with a hint of a smile._

 _"That sounds wonderful." Bruce said walking into the bathroom._

 _"There's nothing in here Alfred." Bruce said with slight disdain._

 _Alfred then handed him a piece of paper. Bruce looked at it, and suddenly got the joke._

 _"Ha, ha, Alfred" Bruce said sarcastically as he stepped into the shower instead._


	4. Chapter 4

_It was nearing midnight as I donned the red hood. The cape billowed in the crisp night air as I walked to my new life. I felt as if destiny were calling, telling me this was the right path. I could feel it in my very bones. I arrived earlier than most, as I always had. The night was young and there was much to be done. When the boss showed up everyone got into order._

 _"Alright ladies, are you ready for this heist? If you aren't you need to leave now, because after this, there is no turning back. For those new to the crime business, we operate as a family. No one gets left behind, understood?"_

 _As one we all muttered "Understood". This was it, the adrenaline was pumping, the little hairs on my arm were standing at attention. I needed this. Though I knew Harleen must have found my note by now, I had to keep my thoughts focused. The group moved as liquid as a river, and as silently as a bat. We got to Ace in no time flat, and got started just as quickly. The path to the safe room was convoluted and littered with cameras and guards. Luckily the Boss had greased a few palms for tonight's excursion. That made it easy enough to get to the safe room, but the safe itself would take some time. It was my job to keep watch outside of the safe room._

 _Everyone was in position, and the job was going quite smoothly. I found that my job was rather simple; especially for how much of a take I was getting. Suddenly a loud bang dragged me out of my thoughts. Several shots were being fired from the direction we had come. This was not good news. Everything was supposed to go smoothly. The police should be busy with the distraction the boss had talked about. Who then, could be attacking us? I heard screaming and gunshots get closer and closer. I started to panic. I knocked on the safe room door in a way that would tell the boss that there was trouble._

 _"What is it Jack?" the Boss said, somewhat nervously._

 _"Something is going on out there, just listen" I explained._

 _The Boss listened and understood what I meant. He told me that they were close to getting the safe open and to wait a while longer. They would be leaving soon enough. The Boss locked himself back into the room. I was still nervous, and could hear the screams getting closer still. Everything fell silent, and I could hear the churning of the waste disposal systems. I saw an inky figure zip to the ceiling. I became shaky. Out of no-where a black creature dropped to the catwalk. I pulled my nine millimeter glock and pointed it at the figure. There was no flinch, or recoil from seeing the gun. This creature was not afraid of death. I fired a shot to intimidate it, still no flinch. The thing then started slowly creeping towards me. I couldn't see clearly because of the hood, and the sweat. I threw my gun at it, knowing it would do me no good. I attempted to back up, putting my hands in front of me in surrender._

 _"Please, you don't understand! I need this money!" I said while stammering backwards. Silence and the creek of the catwalk were the only reply. I backed up further until I hit the railing. The thing was still coming closer. My paranoia grew to hysteria. I started laughing maniacally. This seemed to puzzle the creature._

 _Bruce knew this man was not innocent. Nothing he said would stop him now. He loomed closer to the red hooded man. Suddenly the man started laughing maniacally. Bruce couldn't fathom why. Little did that matter now though. This man would be put behind bars with the rest of them. Bruce only had one thing on his mind: justice._

 _I could feel myself tripping on my cape. I attempted to remove my hood and cape, but as I did the creature threw some metallic object at my arm, as if I had been reaching for a weapon. I tried again, but lost my balance as another metallic object struck me. I suddenly found myself thinking of Harleen. How I would never be able to face her again, not as a criminal. I went over the railing of the catwalk; perhaps on purpose, perhaps by this creature's thrown objects. Either way I fell. The creature looked startled, and tried to grab for me, but it was far too late. I plummeted to my fate. Below me only toxic waste awaited. I would be burned alive. I screamed, but it was muffled by some kind of cackling. I thought it must have been the creature, satisfied with my death. I soon realized though that it was me. The corners of my mouth split open. I continued cackling and had assumed I had gone mad. I hit the toxic waste with a splash. It greeted me with the worst pain I could ever imagine, yet still I cackled._

 _I immediately felt my skin burn over my entire body, it was tingly at first, and then became unbearable as though my soul was being torn from me. As I lost the ability to hold my breath I thought finally that I had not chosen this, the creature had done this to me. I hated that man bat looking thing. I gulped in hot toxic waste as my lungs clawed for oxygen. My insides now felt as if they were liquefying. I absently felt myself passing through a sewage pipe that flew into a once pure lake._

 _Harleen walked the beach of pollution, as many had come to know it. Ace Chemicals had been dumping there toxic waste into it for years due to corrupt politicians. Nothing was done to keep people out, and many had drowned or burned to death here. It was also a favorite spot for the mob to dump bodies. Though she knew all of this, she couldn't help but see the beauty of it. The toxic waste had turned the water into a florescent green, which shone the brightest in the glow of the full moon. Harleen loved watching the reflections of the ripples in the water. Harleen wondered where Jack could be and what he was doing. She hoped it wasn't as serious as she had thought. She remembered all the times she and Jack would walk this beach. It had a special meaning for him. His parents took him there before Ace Chemicals existed. After they passed Jack would come to this place to think. It was the place where Jack had asked her to be his girlfriend._

 _Suddenly shrill hysterical laughter broke her trance. Harleen's attention was drawn towards one of the many exit pipes from Ace Chemicals that drained into the lake. A man was clawing his way out of the draining pipe. Harleen hesitantly rushed over to the side of the massive building. The man did not seem to know where he was, and continued cackling until he splashed down into the lake. When he did not surface, Harleen rushed into the water to drag him out. She flinched in pain when the toxic sludge water started to tear at her skin. Luckily the man was not far out and in somewhat shallow water. She plunged her hands into the acidic water, ignoring the pain. She dragged the man to the safety of the beach._

 _She was astonished to see who the man was. Harleen felt sick to her stomach. "My poor Jack, what has happened to you?" she said, gaining only more twisted laughter from him. She knew she couldn't take him to a regular hospital. There would be too many questions. Luckily for Harleen, her father was a mob boss. The mob always kept doctors and surgeons on hand. Though she had not seen her father in years, she knew he would help her._

 _Bruce could not believe what had just transpired. He had indirectly killed a man. Something he promised himself he would never do. Reeling, Bruce was struck from behind._

 _"How dare you kill one of my own? That man was innocent! He could barely even use that gun, let alone ever hurt someone with it!" The Boss screamed as he wailed on Bruce with a piece of the railing that had come off in Jacks struggle. Bruce stood his ground, not really feeling the blows. His mind was lost in thought._

 _"Get out of here before I break that arm." Bruce said calmly to the Boss. The man complied, obviously not wanting to be pummeled. Bruce stood there watching the churning of the toxic waste for a long time. He questioned his resolve. He thought he could still hear that mad cackling, but knew it could not be._


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashes of light and limbs awoke me. I wasn't sure of where I was or how I had gotten there. Pain consumed me. I screamed until my lungs burned and I could scream no more. People surrounded me, and I found myself strapped to a gurney. I tried to speak, to question those around me, but when I opened my mouth more pain surged through my body. I could hear them telling me to calm down, that they were there to help. I did my best to head their words, but found it difficult not to squirm._

 _Memories started flooding back in torrents. That bat-like creature had done this to me. I remembered every gruesome detail; the flesh ripping off of my bones, the seams of my lips tearing, the horrible agony changing me inside, and the hatred of that creature. Suddenly I had resolve, and the pain faded. I must have vengeance upon the beast that did this to me, did this to Harleen; merely thinking her name made the pain completely fade away. I found myself able to move my lips with no more pain. Finally I was able to question those around me._

 _"How did I get here?" I asked the one of the men in surgical masks._

 _"You don't remember? That's normal I suppose for the amount of trauma you have endured" explained the man. "Young Harleen found you and dragged you out of the acidic lake. She suffered chemical burns on her torso and is being treated in the next room. Don't worry, she will be fine."_

 _"What of me? Will I recover?" I inquired, knowing the answer._

 _"You are alive, that should be enough. We have been working on you for days. You have suffered serious chemical burns, and have no more pigmentation in your skin. Also, your lips were ripped open and immediately cauterized, leaving a permanent smile on your face. Your hair follicles have been altered; you now have neon green hair. We tried dying it back to normal, but it only made it a darker green. Your eyes were also burned by the chemicals in the toxic waste, turning them a darker shade of violet. It makes you look rather horrific." The surgeon said coolly._

 _I felt a wave of anger pound through my veins. How could Harleen ever be with such a horrific looking man? I demanded to be unstrapped. I ran to look into a mirror. When I saw my new face, I cackled uncontrollably, watching my lips come apart more than they should. I found I could move my jaw much more freely. It made for a quite sinister smile. It was then, as I cackled, that I decided Jack was dead. He had died in that vat of toxic waste. I turned to the surgeon who had so nonchalantly told me my life was ruined. I calmly walked towards him, still cackling. I grabbed a scalpel that was lying nearby. The surgeon tried to run, but he was too late. I gripped his throat with my now grotesque left hand._

 _"I think it's time for you to see the funny side of things." I said as I looked him in the eye and placed the scalpel into his mouth. "Why so serious?" I yelled as my right hand flew out to the side, slicing the surgeon's cheek open from the seam in his lips. I repeated the same motion to the surgeon's left side. There was a tank of nitrous oxide nearby equipped with a mask. I dragged the surgeon to the gurney I had just risen from and strapped the mask on to his now deformed face. "Now, now don't forget to count back from one hundred." I told the surgeon as I turned the nitrous oxide on full blast. The surgeon squirmed for but a moment. Suddenly he was laughing uncontrollably, foaming at the mouth. He died quickly after that, with a huge grin upon his face. Harleen came to mind; the surgeon had said she was in the next room over._

 _I rushed to Harleen's side. She was resting comfortably, and I didn't want to disturb her. I found a pen and paper and began to write her a note._

 _"My dearest Harleen,_

 _I can no longer be the man I was. Jack Weis is dead. The man you pulled from that acidic lake is a mere shell of what I used to be. Due to my appearance I will not be here when you awake, though I so need to hear your lovely voice and see those beautiful blue eyes. I have decided to go by Joker now. It suits my face, and my new outlook on life. I am a murderer now. I cannot risk having you in the cross fire. Know that I will always love you, and that someday we will be reunited."_

 _Leaving that note by her side was the hardest thing I had ever done, but it was necessary. I had business to attend to. First, I would need a new wardrobe. Surely the mob had tailors. I headed back to the bar I had first gotten the job at, hoping the Boss would be there._

Harleen awoke to hysteria. She heard screams that someone had murdered the lead surgeon. She was groggy from the after effects of the anesthesia, and could barely make out any other sounds. Harleen felt something on her chest; a note. It was from Jack. She could hardly believe the words as she read them over and over again. How could Jack have murdered the surgeon? She supposed the note said it all. Jack was dead. Only Joker remained. Could she go on without the Jack she knew and loved? She would have to. Jack had to be scared, and probably felt alone. What would he do next? She knew the surgeon he had killed. The man was an ass-hole and deserved it. Harleen had not had the chance to see Jack after the surgery, as she had been badly wounded herself. Remembering that, she went to look in a mirror. Her entire body was as pale as a ghost, excluding her head. It didn't look right, so she did what anyone with vitiligo would do; she bleached the rest of her face and neck.

Harleen needed to find Jack and explain to him that she would love him no matter what. She didn't even know where to begin. He wouldn't go back to his apartment. She wondered what he was doing at that chemical factory to begin with. She decided that she would question her father for information.

As I walked into the bar I heard screaming. It wasn't in pain, not physical pain anyways. I knew it could only be the Boss. He sounded horrified, and emotionally drained. I could hear him saying he didn't know how he would tell his little girl that the light of her life was dead and gone. I figured he was talking about one of the other men the creature had surely murdered. Another scream came from someone nearby; they had seen my face. I cackled at the person, and that shut him up. The Boss must have heard my cackling because he went silent and came into the bar.

"Jack? Is that you? It can't be! I saw you plummet into a vat of toxic waste!" the Boss said shakily. "I am so glad you are okay!"

"Okay? Do I look okay to you, Boss? Because I must say, I am far from okay. Look at my face!" I screamed at him, not holding back the tears. "And it's Joker now. Jack died that night."

"What about Harleen, Jack?" the Boss questioned.

Stunned, I said, "How do you know about Harleen?"

"She is my daughter, Jack. She writes me letters, but I won't respond for fear of her safety. She knows I get the letters though. Harleen has told me a lot about you Jack. Why do you think I let you in so easy? I know you are a good man, and you have my blessing" the Boss revealed as he handed me a small black box.

I opened the box and saw the most exquisitely carved purple amethyst stone I had ever laid eyes on. "I… I can't take this. Harleen will never love me looking as I do." Hearing this angered the Boss, and I received a loud smack to the face.

"You are a fool if you think Harleen only loves you for aesthetic purposes" the Boss said with displeasure. "She loves you for who you are Jack or Joker, it doesn't matter to her. She only wants you to be happy and be together. She cancelled her show to go looking for you. Now take the ring, and marry the woman you love!" the Boss said, choking up. "You are already apart of this family Joker; no matter what."

I took the ring box from his hand and placed it into my pocket. We shared a look that said everything was okay now. I decided to get back to business. "Boss, I need a tailor. I feel that a new wardrobe is in order, wouldn't you say?" I asked somewhat rhetorically.

"Yes, we have one of the best tailors in all of Gotham. His place of business isn't too far from here either. Just tell him I sent you and the new clothes will be on me" the Boss said as he wrote down the directions and sent me on my way.

Before I left I asked the Boss to tell Harleen where I would be after getting a new wardrobe. I needed to be with her again. I very much needed to look deep into her eyes and kiss her if she would have it.

Harleen stepped into her father's office behind the bar. At seeing her father she ran and practically leaped into his open arms. "Daddy! It's been so long! I need to ask you about a few things." Harleen excitedly squealed. "Jack is still alive! I need to know if you can keep an eye out for him."

"My dear Harley, he was just here. Don't you worry; I will keep an eye on him. I sent him off to the tailors. He will work for me now, since he has nowhere else to go. He wants you to meet him on the beach where you found him." The Boss told Harleen.

"Then I need to be on my way, Daddy." Harleen whispered behind her back, as she was already on her way. She would first stop by her apartment to grab a few things. She had plenty of time if Jack was headed to the tailor. Harleen knew Jack would only want the finest dress suit available.

Arriving at her apartment, Harleen went straight to her closet. "If Jack is going to have a new identity, then I too will have one. I believe I will go with an old favorite of mine. Harley Quinn." Harley knew this wasn't a great identity change, but it fit well with Jacks new identity; Joker. She liked the sound of Joker and Harley Quinn. Two clowns in a pot of crazy. She smiled at that. Luckily Harley had a full body harlequin suit from her days in gymnastics. She had always had a strange flair for fashion. Her coach never did like her suit, but she had accepted Harley's individualism. Harley still looked good in the suit. She decided she would wear the cowl that had come with the suit originally. It had horns with little balls of cotton on the ends, just like a jester's cowl. She also decided to wear the domino mask she had made for it one Halloween. Deciding she looked quite sexy, Harley headed out to the beach to wait for Joker.

"Do you have anything in purple?" I asked the tailor, as purple was always my favorite color and I was feeling like royalty. "I love those pinstriped suit pants, and this purple overcoat goes perfect with it." I said, ruffling through all the clothes the tailor had readied for me.

"You have quite a peculiar taste in clothing Mister?"

"Call me Joker, just Joker." I said as I picked out the final pieces of my new outfit. "Ah, this vest completes it. I will take all of these."

If anyone thought I had looked frightening before, they would think me a living nightmare now. I stood proudly in front of the mirror, gazing upon my new vestments. Black dress shoes, plaid diamond socks, purple and black pinstriped pants, green long-sleeve dress shirt, deep orange vest, and finally, the piece de resistance, a royal purple trench coat.

"You are missing just one last thing that would truly complete this terrifying look, Joker, and that is the matching royal purple gloves." The tailor wisely suggested.

"Excellent! This outfit is the embodiment of terror. I thank you kindly, and bid my adieu." I said whilst bowing down in respect. I needed to head off to the beach. Hopefully Harleen would be there waiting for me. I couldn't believe that Harleen was such an amazing woman. I knew she was astounding in every way, but I never thought she'd love a clown. The ring the Boss gave me so was intricate, and so beautiful. I pondered for a fleeting moment where it may have come from.

I saw Harleen's perfect figure silhouetted against the chemical factory. I yelled to her, and when we locked eyes we began running towards each other. Harleen looked different; a good different. We met and immediately started hugging and kissing each other. She had a worried look on her face, so I assured her it didn't hurt me at all.

"You look absolutely amazing my dear Harleen. I must say that is an excellent fashion choice." I admired.

"Well Mista J, I thought since you have a new identity, I would also create a new identity. If Jack died that night then so did Harleen. You can call me Harley Quinn now."

"Ah, Harley Quinn, a play on your name to make it more clown like; brilliant. That's why I love you Harley." I casual told Harley, not really catching myself.

"You really do love me Mista J?" Harley quivered with excitement. "I love you too, ya know."

"That lifts this broken trodden on heart of mine and gives me a bigger smile than my deformed face can fit." I said, getting nervous, thinking I shouldn't pop the big question.

"Puddin' I'll always love you no matter what. You are not a monster in my eyes. The one who did this to us is most certainly a monster though." Harley said with contempt.

Hearing her words made my nervousness disappear and strengthened my resolve. "Harley Quinn, will you do this clown the biggest honor and accept this ring, making me the only truly happy man on this miserable planet? What I'm saying is… Will you be my bride?" I said with nothing but love in my heart for this amazing woman.

"Oh! That's my mother's ring! My father must have given it to you, which means we have his blessing. Yes Joker, of course I will marry you! I love you!" Harley squealed.


	6. Chapter 6

Harley was enthralled by Joker's proposal. She had always suspected that he would ask her on this beach if he were to ever ask her. Harley's mind was dizzy with all the possibilities. She had been waiting for Jack to ask her to marry him for a long time now. Knowing that her father had given Jack his blessing was just an added bonus. She wondered what she would wear to their wedding. Many thoughts swirled around as she and Joker lay upon the beach that had created them in more ways than one.

"What is on your mind Mista J?" Harley whispered into her lover's ear.

"Only the most majestic beautiful woman on the planet is all. I love your new outfit; it fits with me pretty well." Joker replied.

Harley blushed and reached over to Joker for a kiss. His deformed lips always felt strange on hers, but she enjoyed the tickle. Harley thought of the life she and Joker could have; a white picket fence, two kids, and a beautiful home. She knew it could never be though. Her father was in the mob and so was Joker at this point. Harley had been asked by many fans to take her show off of hiatus, and she was considering it.  
The romantic evening didn't last for too long. Harley was speechless and just laid there with Joker for a while and watched the stars. Soon, she started thinking about where they would go. Joker had already gotten rid of his apartment, and she didn't really want to live in her tiny studio anymore. "Mista J, where are we gonna live from now on?" Harley inquired.

"Well pumpkin' I hadn't really thought about that. We will need to live off the grid, and be pretty secluded. Do you remember that theme park I took you to on our second date? It was recently closed down and has been abandoned ever since. We can set up shop there and make sure we have plenty of supplies through your father." Joker pondered while getting dressed and helping Harley up from the ground.

"That sounds swell Mista J! Anywhere you are is my home. As they say, home is where the heart is. My father will be grateful and will help us with anything we need. Shall we walk there now? A romantic walk on the beach sounds pretty nice." Harley responded.

Bruce shuffled out of his bedroom and into his private den. He still could not believe he had taken a man's life. Whiskey kept his mind off of the terrible deed he had committed, but not for long. Alfred had tried to cheer him up as well. The old butler almost did it too. Bruce owed his life to that old man; without him Bruce would have just been another criminal. Alfred raised him into a fine young man. He thought again of the man he had killed. He was just trying to make a living, like many of the criminals in this city. The man had tried to tell Bruce, but Bruce was far too taken away by his madness to have understood. The cackling the man had produced before his death scarred Bruce to his very soul.

We reached the theme park all too quickly. The walk was wonderful and being with Harley just makes everything better. "Right this way pumpkin'" I lead with my arm in extension. The park was dark and still had that carny smell. It was almost surreal, as if all of this was a dream. I let out a loud cackle, simply because it felt right. Harley swooned at my laughing, and gripped my arm tight. We walked around the park trying to decide where to set up shop. I considered the house of mirrors, but it was just to mind boggling. Ironically we finally decided on the big top. It was cozy and large enough to live in. There was even a manager's office where I could plan some mischief. I wanted the creature that did this to me and Harley to pay. I would begin by building my reputation within the city of Gotham. To do that I would need Harley's help. She knew the city better than I.

"What do you think Pumpkin'? Will this place do?" I inquired.

"Oh yes, this big top is pretty sweet. I think we will be able to live here for the time being. I've wanted to ask you; what are we going to do about that man that did this to us?" Harley asked a little anxious to have revenge.

"We are going to find out who it was first. To do that we will need to build our criminal reputation in order to draw him out. Once we know who he is we will continue to torture him for the rest of our days. Killing him would be too easy and not very satisfying." I explained.

"Our first hit will have to be big, and I mean really big; Gotham-wide. I am thinking about hijacking the radio and television waves and making a broadcast about a new brand of products. Of course we will need to create the products first. The people of Gotham will pay for that creature's mistake. Once he hears of our broadcast he will show up and we will know who it is." I continued.

"That sounds ingenious Mista J! What are you thinking for the products? What will we use and how will we get it spread around Gotham?" Harley squealed excitedly.

"I plan on combining nitrous oxide with some of that nasty toxic sludge that transformed us, my dear Harley. I have already got a prototype ready to test on some unsuspecting prude. Once we get it perfect, we will distribute it through products that already exist! It will be brilliant, and no one will suspect that they have been using it. The end result I am looking for is to put a smile on Gotham's collective face, and kill them of course." I stated as I began to cackle madly.

I had much to do and all the time in the world to do it. Deciding to test out my prototype, I grabbed Harley and headed out of the theme park. My destination was Wayne Corp.

Though Bruce was horribly depressed he had to continue his daily routine. People had seen him, and knew that he was back from where ever it had been that he had disappeared to. He began his day at the office. His company had flourished while he was away, but it was time that he came back. Of course, he did not want to be in charge, but felt that he needed to at least be employed there. A man had recently quit his job in the cubicle district of the company. Bruce gladly accepted the job and did it well. It did not require much work and was just boring enough to get him through his depression. While sitting at his cubicle he heard shocked screams coming from below. Bruce soon found out just what was causing the screams, or rather, who.

The man looked like a demonic ghost; paler than the white walls that surrounded them and lips that were torn apart, creating the illusion of a constant smile. The man's outfit made his skin and violet eyes stand out in a nightmarish way. His dirty green hair hung in disarray. The woman who trailed not far behind him was equally terrifying; a harlequin ghost.

Bruce watched as the man and woman marched into the supervisor's office. They said nothing, but pulled out what looked like an old school pistol-musket. The weapon was attached to a tank strapped to the man's back. On the tank was a sticker that said "SmileX 1.0" This would not end well. The clown-y man aimed the pistol-musket at the supervisor and started to cackle. The shot did not produce a projectile. Instead a flag with the "Bang" logo written upon it fell out of the barrel. What seemed like a child's play toy quickly turned deadly as the tip of the flag pole opened and released a stream of neon green gas into the supervisor's face.

The reaction of the gas seemed to take slowly at first; the supervisor started giggling a little like the hiccups. His face said he did not understand the laughs and was in mortal pain. The effect suddenly quickened as the supervisor slammed to the ground, cackling at this point. The corners of his mouth split apart and he still cackled madly. Finally the supervisor clutched his chest, laughing the whole time while his heart exploded. He died with his face frozen in a demonic smile. All Bruce could do was sit and watch. The cackling that he had heard from the evil looking man; it had sparked the memory of him killing that criminal.


	7. Chapter 7

"It worked! My prototype went off without a hitch!" I said through bouts of cackling.

"Of course it did Mista J! You are a genius! So what will we do now Puddin'?" Harley flattered.

"Now we mass produce my product. No one will ever even know they are using it either. I plan to contaminate various products used daily in a household. Shampoo for example, is highly used and very easy to contaminate. Just a little dosage of SmileX will do the job. Now my dear Harley, be a dear and leave me to my machinations." I mumbled as I bent over my drafting table. I knew my plan would have to be perfect in order to lure out the creature and I could not afford any distractions; especially the lovely Harley Quinn. He never thought she could get any more enthralling, yet there she was, clad in that black and red unitard, looking more stunning by the minute.

"Yes Mista J. I'll be visiting my father if you need me. I have a wedding to plan after all." Harley scoffed as she stormed out of the door. She did not understand exactly how distracting she was to me. He hoped that one day they could be together in peace.

Bruce lay awake upon his bed, thinking of what had happened to his supervisor and how he was helpless to stop it. Something nagged in the back of Bruce's mind. That cackle was so similar to the unknown man he had killed in cold blood; but it could not have been the same person. How could anyone survive such a fall, let alone the toxic waste? Bruce was not sure, and laid awake for hours pondering it.

Finally Bruce slept. He fell into a world of mystery and intrigue. In his dream Bruce was confronted by three demons; a bat, a clown, and himself. The bat flew around his head, swooping in closer and closer each trip around. The clown just stared into his eyes and cackled. The other Bruce lectured him on justice and how it was wrong to murder. Bruce started shaking and screaming. Moments later Bruce found himself being shook awake by Alfred.

"Mr. Wayne, are you alright? You were screaming so loudly I could hear you in the servant's chamber." Alfred asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Alfred, it was just a nightmare. Thank you for pulling me out of it. I have work to do." Bruce said with resolve in his voice.

After weeks of planning and distributing the mob had finally helped me reach my goal. SmileX now contaminated fifty percent of household products Gotham-wide. There were already several reported deaths. It would not be long before hundreds of reports started coming in. No one was safe, women, children, the elderly; everyone was a possible victim. This would surely get that creatures attention, and if not, the broadcast certainly would. I had some of the smarter members of the mob hack television signals everywhere to broadcast exactly what I wanted, when I wanted.

"Are you ready my dear Harley? It's time for the performance of a life-time." I inquired.

"Oh yes Mista J, I am very ready. I have been in front of camera's a lot, so I am used to it. Now it will be even more fun, I'll really be able to tear a new one into the guy who did this to you." Harley said vengefully.

"Excellent, that is what I was hoping to hear. Now get out there and break a leg!" I responded enthusiastically.

Harley went in front of the cameras and addressed Gotham, "Listen up folks! Everyone has been hearing about the gruesome killings happening all around Gotham. No one has yet to figure out what the cause is and you are all starting to panic. You should. You see, my Puddin' was attacked by a vicious beast of a man and nearly murdered. He and I are forever disfigured because of that man. This is the cause of the killings. It is not your God, and it is not terrorists. It is two vengeful individuals whom seek to uncover who did this to us."

"We have contaminated over fifty percent of common household items, such as shampoo. SmileX is surely working its way deep into Gotham's heart by now. Soon hundreds will start dying. It's up to that man to come clean in order for Gotham to receive the anti-dote. If he wishes to save the city, then he will be at the abandoned theme park by Lake Rancid before midnight. After that we contaminate one-hundred percent of products that you use every day. Goodbye and Goodnight Gotham." Harley finished up the broadcast with a cackle of her own.

Bruce could not believe what he had just seen. That broadcast confirmed that the man who came to Wayne Corp that day was indeed the same man who he had thought he murdered. What he was doing was outrageous. How could he kill hundreds of people for simple vengeance? Bruce supposed that it was because he was insane. The man needed help; that dip in the toxic waste obviously rewired a few things in his brain. Bruce had no choice but to don his cowl once again. This time though, there would be no mistakes.

I knew he would have seen this broadcast. The news was showing it every hour, there would be no way he could not have seen it. Harley and I waited in the Big Top for alarms to go off that he was there. The creature did not keep them waiting long. It was only five hours after the initial broadcast that the alarms sounded. Watching the cameras, I knew that this man did not know he had tripped my alarms. That is just the way I wanted it. I watched him sneak through the shadows; I knew he would stick to the darkness, just like he had that night.

I decided that it was time for an announcement. "Greetings intruder, I have been waiting for you for quite some time now. I believe you should know who I am by this point. Come to the Big Top and we shall speak." I announced over the parks speakers.

Bruce knew the announcement would be a trap, but he had no choice, he had to stop this man. He thought he had not been seen upon entering the park, though he didn't consider the possibility of a silent alarm system. Bruce approached the Big Top cautiously, opening the outer flap that lead inside. Once inside Bruce found himself in a dark center ring. Suddenly, as he passed by the first row of seats, the lights flickered on. He heard the man's voice again over the speaker. "Welcome to my humble abode. Nice isn't it? Just remember that you put me here." The man started cackling again over the speaker as a dozen thugs appeared on the other side of the Big Top. "Enjoy the welcoming party. I'll be seeing you soon."

Bruce did not hesitate; it was how he was trained. He leapt to the first thug, striking him in the abdomen following with a swift elbow to the back of his head, incapacitating the thug. The next one had a crow bar. Luckily Bruce had trained in Krav Maga, a fighting style focused on taking weapons away from threats. As the thug swung the crow bar towards Bruce's face, Bruce lead upwards with his left arm and deflected the blow, while at the same time with his right hand thrusting into the thugs elbow pit. The thug immediately dropped the crow bar and flinched in pain. Bruce knocked him out with a punch to the fore-head. The rest of the thugs fell one by one.

Bruce walked to the back of the tent, where the thugs had come from. He could hear the man's maniacal cackling coming from a large office room. He entered the room and was greeted by the woman that was with the man at Wayne Corp.

"Hello, Mister?" Harley paused, as she was trying to find out who the man was.

"You can call me Batman. I am here to help you. I know I caused you a lot of pain, and I never meant to do it. I saw red and could not stop myself. You both need to get medical and mental care." Bruce responded.

"You want to help us?!" Joker said angrily. "It's much too late for that Bats. All I want is vengeance.

Suddenly Bruce was struck in the back of the head with a baseball bat. He fell to his knees, his head spinning like a top.

"Goodnight Batman" Harley pseudo-cooed as she swung the bat again at Bruce's head. Bruce was much to dizzy to stop it. The bat connected with his skull with a loud smack. Everything went dark for Bruce as he collapsed to the ground.

I dragged Batman over to the center stage. I already had a chair set up and plenty of chains to hold him down. It was rather easy getting him to this point. Harley pointed out that we could just kill him and be done with it, but I told her it was just not fun enough. I needed a long and painful torture to get my full revenge. It will be extremely entertaining. I wanted a moment alone with Batman before unveiling him to the world.

I walked over to him as he started to awake, becoming aware of his unfortunate situation. He said nothing as I walked up to face him. I grinned widely, making sure to show him my grotesque lips. "What do you think Batman? Do you think I'm pretty?" Only silence followed, so I coaxed him, "Come now, don't be shy Bats."

"You'll never get away with this Joker!" Batman yelled, a little panicky.

"Oh, and who is going to stop me; you?" I cackled hysterically in reply.

"Harley, be a dear and start broadcasting." I cooed to Harley.

"Yes, Sir Mista J Sir!" Harley obediently replied.

I quickly got off screen, as I wanted to make a grand entrance. I watched the T.V as Batman appeared on screen, everywhere.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I said, still off screen, "You may have noticed this costumed Bat running around the city lately, causing all kinds of mischief amongst the criminal crowd. Today, I will reveal just what kind of sick and twisted man this Bat character is. Take my face for example," I said as I appeared on screen, while Harley got a nice mug shot of my face. "I know, I know, I am horribly grotesque. This man is to thank for that! All I ever did was try to make a living, and this, Batman, tried to kill me! Now I ask you, Is that the behavior of a supposed, 'Hero'? I'll leave you to decide that. For now, I will let this masked man go. I have much to share with him in the coming years. Thank you all for watching, those of you still left that is." I trailed off cackling like a hyena.

Harley stopped the broadcast and cartwheeled to my side. "Are we really just gonna let him go Mista J? Can't we at least rough him up a bit?" Harley playfully begged.

"I'm not going to, but I can't help what you do while you show him out." I said with a wink and a laugh. I turned and walked to my office; I had more planning to do.

Bruce was still tied to the chair as Harley dragged him to the exit. The exit turned out to be a drop down to the acidic lake below. Bruce didn't know if Harley would untie him or not, but either way Bruce was panicking on the inside. He wasn't sure what to do; he could not reach his utility belt to get to the small razor blade he kept for this exact situation.

"Well, well Bats, should I untie you? I don't think I should, considering what you did to us! But Mista J wants you alive, so bye, bye Batsy!" Harley taunted as she cut the rope from behind and immediately kicked the back of the chair, sending Bruce flying out into the night sky.

Bruce quickly grabbed for his bat claw and shot towards the pier. The grapple hooked onto on old rickety beam. The beam looked rotted but it supported Bruce's weight as he swung to the safety of the beach. Bruce knew that going back would be his demise. The Joker was unpredictable and could go back on his word in an instant. He did not want to tempt the man.

There was only one place to go: home. Bruce needed to rest after being beaten and taking several blows to the head. He called Alfred and asked to get picked up. Alfred was worried, as he always was, and arrived quickly.

"I saw the broadcast Mr. Wayne, you are lucky they did not intend more harm. I am glad you are safe." Alfred lamented.

Alfred escorted Bruce home. Bruce had fallen deep asleep seconds after Alfred had picked him up.


	8. Chapter 8

After Bruce had been nearly killed by The Joker and Harley Quinn, Alfred suggested that he too get a sidekick. Bruce had to think long and hard about bringing another person into the fold. On one hand it would be very handy to have another person helping out, but on the other hand this life wasn't for everyone. He decided he would have to keep watch for a suitable sidekick.

I began to wonder if my lust for vengeance had gone on a rampage, but then Harley came into the room wearing her special nightie.

"Hey Mista J, you wanna rev your Harley?" Harley swooned as she made a vroom sound.

I wanted nothing more than to throw her onto my desk and make sweet clown-y love, but there was work to be done. Only the first act of my grand play was finished. There were plenty more to come. "Go away, I am busy." I forced myself to say as I looked back at the papers and pretended to be thinking about something other than her gorgeous figure.

"Aw, come on Mista J!" Harley begged.

I knew she would not give up until she had what we both wanted. I needed to get her out of the room quickly before I succumbed to my bestial instincts. "Leave now!" I yelled as I dragged her by her frilly horns and threw her out the back door.

Once I knew she was not going to come back, I got started on planning my next act. I did not worry about what Batman might be planning. I knew his type. He would sit around and brood about what happened. He would not make the first move, this I was sure of. Whoever this Batman was, he was really nothing but a wannabe cop with a grudge. I soon got to thinking about the next act and how I could humiliate and or mess with Batman's mind.


	9. Chapter 9

After seeing the broadcast by the self-proclaimed psychotic Joker, Edward couldn't help but think how fun it would be to be infamous. After all, he had extensive knowledge of the city's power grid and was a genius. It would be simple for him to hack into his company and retrieve valuable information. Information some may just pay a fortune for. If only he could find a way to cover his tracks. Of course, this was only a side notion. Edward was working furiously on a project to increase brain wave activity.

His machine would change the world, so he really didn't need to make a fortune through illegal means. His invention was nearly completed; all he needed was a test subject and approval from the big boss Bruce Wayne. Bruce had recently showed up and started running the show again after a short period of being a desk jockey. Edward had heard that Bruce was generally a good man and hoped he would be all for his experiment.

"Finally, I have finished my work!" Edward shouted to no one in particular. He always had talked to himself. No one else could understand the brilliance behind his thoughts. Edward thought himself the smartest man in existence, believing no one would ever be able to best him. "I will have to call Mr. Wayne first thing tomorrow morning!" Edward thought to himself.

Harley had been disappointed that her Puddin' didn't want to have any fun. After he threw her out she stormed around the theme park menacingly. She was thinking of having her own fun, not the kind of fun she had been hoping to have, but she would have fun nonetheless. Harley decided to go on the look-out for the Batman; she wanted to have a bit more fun with him for having made the Joker so distracted from her. She headed towards Gotham City with mischief on her mind. Harley would go out in her street clothes and apply generous amounts of make-up so as not to be recognized.

Bruce stalked the streets of Gotham City looking for a suitable sidekick. He would need someone the match of Harley Quinn. An athletic build and an attitude for justice were what Bruce was looking for in a sidekick. He was very impressed with Joker and Harley; they were smarter and more determined than he initially gave them credit for. He ached for them, and wished he could take back what he had done. Maybe then they wouldn't be as they were. If Bruce were to take them on, though, he would need some help. He wished he could ask his police commissioner friend, Jim Gordon, but the man was far too busy doing things the right way; besides he was much too old to be doing this kind of thing. Still though, he knew the man well and could trust him. He and his family were good people. Bruce put the thoughts of Jim out of his head as he heard a teenage girl screaming for help.

Bruce rushed to the scene of the scream, only to find a young woman with blonde pig tails smiling widely. Bruce thought this woman looked familiar, but he couldn't quite grasp who she was. He knew by her grin that she was in-fact not in danger and this was some kind of trap.

Harley tried a cackle of her own and found that she enjoyed the feel of it and how it made Batman wince. "Hey ya Bats, how ya doin'?" Harley said as she then cartwheeled over to Batman and round house kicked him in the spleen. The Batman doubled over in pain, which gave Harley a chance to elbow him in the spine. "You know Bats; I am real pissed at you right now. Because of you, my Puddin' doesn't pay any more attention to me!" Harley yelled with disgust. She then back-handed Batman followed by a punch to the groin. Batman was in a grim predicament and it did not look good. He was hesitant to fight back which cost him dearly.

Barbara watched from the window of her room far above the Gotham Streets. She knew of The Batman and his heroic deeds and was appalled that this lady would come out of no-where and just start beating on him. She could take it no longer; she grabbed her black hoody and zipped it all the way up. She headed for the door, knowing she may be seriously injured, but not caring because she couldn't live with herself if she let Batman get pummeled. As she ran down the stairs she started to remember her parkour training. Barbara hoped over the railings of the spiraling stairs to get to the bottom faster.

Barbara sprung out of her apartment building and rushed over to the Batman. "What do you think you are doing?!" She screamed at Harley. "The Batman should not be treated this way! He is a symbol of justice!" continued Barbara.

Harley said nothing as she leapt to dispatch Barbara. Barbara quickly slid out of the way and sent out a quick jab to Harley's mid-section. Harley recovered swiftly and swung for Barbara again. She made contact with Barbara's ribs, cracking several of them. Barbara flinched in pain but regained her composure and struck Harley once more in the mid-section.

"You are a crazy little bitch! I got what I came for; I don't need to waste my time on you. Feel lucky, next time I won't go so easy on you." Harley said as she turned and spit on an unconscious Batman while walking away. Barbara was in too much pain to go after her. She realized that the Batman must have been in much more pain than she. Barbara grabbed Batman by the shoulders and dragged him to her apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

Bruce awoke with a horrible pain in his abdomen. He did not know where he was, but he still wore his suit, so the person had not tried to sneak a peek under his cowl. He felt his ribs with his fingers, gingerly pushing down on each one. With a stab of pain, he discovered that he had three broken ribs. Harley had done a number on him. He wondered where he was briefly before he realized that this was Jim Gordon's house. He was on Gordon's couch and bandaged up. Bruce started to remember a young woman rushing out and confronting Harley, but then went blank as he had blacked out at that point. Had it been Jim that came to his rescue? But then who was the young woman?

Bruce's questions were answered when the very same young woman came through the kitchen door with a glass of water.

"Would you like some water Batman? You took quite the beating from that crazy lady. What was all that about anyways?" The young woman asked him as he sat up.

"Yes, I'll take the water. She caught me off guard. Her name is Harley Quinn, she is a very dangerous psychopath, but not as dangerous as her boyfriend, The Joker. You don't watch much T.V do you?" Bruce said defensively in a gruff voice.

"I don't ever watch T.V. It interferes with my parkour. I usually hear the news from my dad." The young woman explained.

Bruce suddenly remembered the young woman's name. "Ah, you must be Barbara, Jim's daughter. Your father is a great man. And thank you for saving me back there. Who knows how far she would've gone; she was pretty pissed." Bruce said as he took a sip of water.

"So, Batman, I couldn't help but notice; you need some help. You just can't do everything on your own. Let me help you! I could be Batgirl, and help you out!" Barbara squealed.

"I have actually been on the look-out for a new sidekick. I wanted to have your dad as my sidekick, but he is too old and too busy with being police commissioner. If you are anything like Jim, you are good in my books. This can be a dangerous job though, are you sure you can handle it?"

"Oh yes! I handled that Harley Quinn lady just fine. She isn't so tough." Barbara said as she winced in pain from her broken ribs.

"Looks like we need some recovery time and some help from my butler." Bruce said as he pulled out his cell-phone and called for the bat mobile. Seconds later, the bat mobile was sitting outside on the curb awaiting them. "Shall we?" Bruce asked.

Barbara answered by squealing and running down to the bat mobile. Bruce followed and got in the driver's seat and off they went to the bat cave.

I cackled maniacally at my latest scheme. This act of my plans would surely drive Batman up the wall. Harley had returned recently badly bruised and it had boiled my blood. I asked her who had done that to her and she told me the whole story. I was a little angry that she went after Batman on her own, but I was angrier at this hooded teenager that had harmed my precious Queen of Diamonds. My plan changed then, and blossomed into the beautifully constructed scheme that lay before me.

I had been keeping tabs at Wayne Corps so as to monitor what went on there. They often came out with handy technology. I was particularly interested in a device in progress by a man named Edward Nigma. He had just finished his prototype and needed Bruce Wayne's approval to test it out on a human subject. His device was supposed to increase brain wave functionality, possibly increasing brain power by as much as sixty percent. The project intrigued me, as did the man himself. Edward Nigma was a self-proclaimed genius and seemed worthy of the title so far. He had many odd hobbies, such as puzzle boxes and riddles. I hacked the security cameras of Wayne Corps and often watched Nigma argue with himself and be plain strange in general. That is what I liked most about him, he reminded me of myself.

I would have to keep tabs on what happened the next morning when he showed his invention to Mr. Wayne. If it was successful I would convince the man to work for me. He would be an excellent addition to my little operation. Even if he failed to impress the billionaire behemoth, I would recruit him.

It was finally time for Edward to reveal his newly minted machine. His excitement was only exceeded by his pride. When Mr. Wayne finally showed up to Edwards lab, Edward rushed to greet him, "Ah, Mr. Wayne, it's truly a pleasure to finally meet you. Are you ready to see my machine? I believe you will not be disappointed."

Bruce replied with a scowl while saying, "The head of your division told me all about your invention. I will not allow this kind of testing to be done on human subjects. It is too dangerous. I am shutting your department down Mr. Nigma."

"This cannot be! My invention is genius! I am a genius! Who are you to say it is dangerous? You have not even seen it in action! There are plenty of subjects ripe for the picking. I do not see what the harm could be!"

"And that is exactly why you can no longer be a part of this company. I cannot have men with no morals working for my father's company; it would go against everything he stood for. I am shutting you down, and that is final." Bruce explained while walking towards the door.

It was all over for Edward. He had lived to make this machine and now he would never see if it worked. All of the work he had done and the insights he put into it; simply gone. No. Edward would not let it end that easily. He was far too brilliant and his machine far too superior to be quelled. His genius would not be shot down so easily! Edward would find a way to continue his research. Even if it had to be illegal; Edward thought as he watched Bruce walking towards the exit.

BZZZZZZT: "Is this thing on? Hello…" a mysterious voice said over the intercom.

"Hello everyone, its Joker here, coming to you live from the Big Top! I've been listening in and couldn't help but notice that Bruce is completely off his rocker! This Edward's invention sounds completely amazing, and I for one, would love to see it in action. So go ahead boys, get in there and make it happen!" Joker's voice faded out, laughing the whole time.

Edward wasn't surprised when a load of goons rushed in through the doors. The goons grabbed ahold of Bruce and man-handled him over to Edward.

"You heard The Joker, get to work." One of the goons said with a scowl as he and the other goon shoved Bruce toward Edward.

"I would love to." Edward said enthusiastically.

Edward instructed the goons where to put Bruce. Once Bruce was in position, Edward strapped on the helmet that his machine operated from. He strapped the second helmet on to Bruce. After making some adjustments to his machine, Edward proclaimed that he should receive Bruce's memories and brain power, doubling Edwards own brain power. Edward then flipped the switch, causing obvious pain to Bruce.

"I feel amazing! My machine, it worked! What am I saying, of course it did! I am a genius and now I have doubled my own brain power!" Edward proclaimed passionately.

Bruce lay limp in the chair he was strapped to. Edward's machine did not murder its victim, but temporarily disabled them mentally. Edward now had all of Bruce's memories, including the ones of being Batman. Though, Edward felt that the secret was worth keeping, for now.

BZZZZZT: "It's me again! I bet you missed me didn't you? Anyways, that performance was amazing and I must say I am truly impressed. I would like to meet up with you in person to discuss… business opportunities. Meet me at my Big Top around midnight; Harley will escort you once you have arrived upon the theme park grounds." Joker told Edward. "Oh and wear something less scientist-y and more mysterious."

Edward was thrilled at this new opportunity. He knew his invention was genius, and now even The Joker thought so. He would love to work with a mind like the Joker's. Edward wondered what the Joker had planned for his invention, but cared little. Now Edward had to decide what he would wear to this meeting of the minds. What outfit could be mysterious enough to please The Joker? He would have to do some research. Luckily, even though he was now unemployed, he still had plenty of money.


	11. Chapter 11

Bruce finally awoke, lying in a hospital bed. His memory was foggy and he could not think straight. The last thing that he remembered was being at Wayne Corps. A nurse came in and told him what had happened. Apparently The Joker had been watching Edward Nigma's progress on his invention and had decided to make Bruce Wayne the test subject. Nigma's machine was much too dangerous to be in the Joker's hands. He would have to pull Barbara out of school and put all of this to a stop while there was still a chance. Bruce only hoped that Nigma would come to his senses and back out of the deal with the Joker. He knew he could not rely on that hope. He checked out of the hospital and rushed back to the Bat Cave, while calling and telling Barbara to do the same.

"There's no time to train you any further Barbara. Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"One-hundred percent sure boss!" Barbara scoffed. "Now let's go kick some clown-y ass!"

"Indeed." Bruce said with severity.

They headed towards the Bat Mobile when suddenly Batman's crime alarm started wailing.

"What's going on?" Barbara said panicking.

"Calm down, that's just my alarm for when there has been a serious crime reported." Batman said to soothe Barbara.

"It looks like there is a hostage situation going on downtown at the new fair grounds." Batman analyzed. "The reports say that a madman has held up the Flying Grayson's circus act. This sounds like the Joker to me. We had better go and check it out."

The alarm sounded again as additional information on the hostage situation came through. Batman was shocked when he learned that it was not The Joker, nor Harley committing this crime. It was a man going by the name of Mister E. The madman was demanding that the audience submit to their new genius overlord or he would use his mind melting device on all of them. The man was described as wearing a zentai suit, a suit that covered the whole body, even the face. The suit was said to be pitch black with a large green question mark where the man's face would be. The people reporting the information seemed very intimidated and scared. Batman and Bat Girl needed to hurry.

Edward now knew the excitement of crime. He felt like he was king of the world and all was within his grasp. He demanded that his hostages, the Flying Grayson's, do their act with no safety precautions. When they were hesitant, Edward grabbed one of the four children and zapped him with his brain drain ray. He needed them to know he was serious.

After seeing their son and brother become nothing but a brainless shell the family went right to their act. They did not mention that they had five children instead of four. Their middle child, Richard Grayson, had been sick that day and had stayed home to watch the show on the television. They only hoped he would not show up and try to be a hero.

Mister E, as Edward had taken to calling himself, decided that he was bored with the Flying Grayson's performance and shook things up a bit by setting the banisters that they stood upon on fire. The Grayson's looked panicked as they attempted to continue their act. Suddenly Batman and Bat Girl burst in and immediately flew to stop Mister E. Bat Girl attempted to punch Mister E in the abdomen but he was expecting that and had dodged just in time. Mister E had the reflexes of a genetically altered jaguar. He had trained his entire life alongside his hobby of science.

Batman and Bat Girl were too busy fighting Mister E to notice that the Flying Grayson's were slipping up. Suddenly they noticed when another of the Grayson's children plummeted to their death.

"Oh my god!" screams from the crowd came loud and anxiously. No one knew what to do and the situation was very dire. Batman and Bat Girl looked away to try and help the Grayson's, but Mister E had called in henchmen; distracting Batman and Bat Girl once again. Soon another Grayson fell to their demise, and the supposed heroes could not save them.

Batman finished the final henchmen with a blow to the back of the man's head. He rushed over to see if any of the Grayson's had survived; they had not. Bat Girl had Mister E beaten and on the floor. Out of nowhere a blood curtailing scream sounded off from the entrance to the tent. A small teenage boy ran to the Grayson's and landed hard on his knees.

"Why, why did this happen to my family?! You will all be avenged, Mother, Father, Sister, Brothers, I will rest at nothing until Mister E lies dead and buried six feet below!" The young man screamed in anguish. Unfortunately, while everyone was distracted by the young man, Mister E slipped out of the back and made his escape, leaving behind a large box in the middle of the tent. Batman went to the boy to comfort him the best he could. After all, he knew exactly how the boy felt.

The tent was now empty, aside from the box that Mister E had left behind, and smoking from the still cindering ashes of the banister the Grayson's had done their last performance on. Batman sat with Bat Girl and the young Grayson who had watched his family plummet to their deaths.

"Do you have anywhere to go, Richard?" Batman asked worriedly. He knew what he had done when his parents had been murdered.

"I have nowhere to go that I can think of. My entire family was just murdered. We lived out of our circus trailer." Richard trailed off as he had a pang of anguish for his deceased family.

"You can stay with me then. You have remarkable talent. I had been scouting out new recruits and you were on my list. What do you think young Richard?" Batman asked of the newly orphaned boy.

"I would like that a lot. I must have vengeance upon Mister E!" Richard proclaimed.

"This is not about vengeance, this is about justice." Batman coached the young Grayson.

"Either way, that scum needs to be rotting in prison. I will be the one to see to it!" Richard exclaimed, eager to bestow his own personal brand of justice upon Mister E's face.

Bruce was ecstatic over Richard's acceptance of apprenticeship. Barbara was one thing, but having another male who has had similar experiences would be great. Bruce was already thinking up different names and costume designs for Richard, but that would have to wait until the boy was properly trained. Barbara herself was still in training, though in the advanced stages. Bruce was not surprised by how quickly the girl had taken to the life of vigilantism. After all, her father was the police commissioner. She was engrained with the right ideals and Bruce thanked Jim for that. Bruce would have to try a lot harder with Richard. He would not be as easy to train.

"We need to find out just what Mister E left behind in that box. If it is explosives, we need to disarm it as soon as possible." Batman said as he approached the box with a radiation detection device. Nothing appeared to be radioactive about this box. It had a note tied to one of the bows. It said, "Dear Batman, you must be wondering who I am and what I want. The who is tricky, and what I want is downright devious. You see, I am cut from a very superior piece of cloth. I am more brilliant than you Batman. You do not stand a chance at figuring out who I am in time! Here is a clue; I rhyme with glue. "

Batman could not make sense of the note, it did not seem logical at all. This Mister E person must be completely insane. Batman pulled on the ribbon of the box and unraveled the wrapping paper. Inside the box was a single green question mark, about the size of Batman's leg. It was heavy and felt like a sponge. Upon closer inspection, Batman discovered that it was even textured. Suddenly Batman realized what this question mark was made of; brains. Mister E was truly sick. Batman could only hope these brains were not fresh.

"We need to get out of here. This man needs to be found." Batman stated.

"What about Edward and Joker? Don't you think that is important too?" Bat Girl reminded Batman.

"They do need to be seen to, but this Mister E character needs to be found right away. There is no telling what this man could be capable of." Batman said, putting his foot down.

"Richard, I am going to have to drop you off with Alfred, he will see to your every need. You are just not trained enough to go after Mister E right now."

"Fine, I don't really feel that well anyways." Richard said as he nearly collapsed trying to get up.

Batman, Bat Girl, and Richard all got into the Bat Mobile, which was surprisingly spacious and headed to the Bat Cave.


	12. Chapter 12

I saw Edward Nigma coming from miles away. Of course, I had invited him here. I always liked to watch the cameras; it was soothing in a way, knowing that I was secure in my little getaway Big Top. He looked to have brought his equipment and he also looked quite mysterious, like I had asked him. His suit was a little baggy for being a zentai, and the hood looked to have been a burlap sack sewed onto the zentai shoulders. What was most intriguing though was the large green question mark painted on the otherwise completely black hood. The hood also bore no eye holes. I wondered how he could see where he was going.

I put on the park's speakers and announced to Edward that I was aware of his arrival and that I was pleased to see him. I told him where he could find me, so that we could discuss plans. Edward quickly scurried to the Big Tops office.

"Welcome Edward, to my humble abode. I do hope my appearance doesn't frighten you too much. Now, please, have a seat." I spoke softly, so as to not frighten my new accomplice. "That was quite the illusion that you pulled on the Batman. He will surely be looking for your alter ego for days. I applaud your dedication as well. The brutal murder of the Flying Graysons was spectacular" I complimented Edward.

"Thank you Mister Joker Sir, I worked on the plan all night. I now know the identity of the Batman, and I knew he would attempt to follow me here tonight. That distraction will do perfectly well." Edward said with pride.

"Before we begin, I'll need my lovely Harley Quinn here as well. Harley, come into the office, Edward is finally here." I called out in the direction I knew Harley was in.

"Coming Mista J!" Harley yelled as she came running down the hall.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we can begin. I have been planning hundreds of different ways to get back at or humiliate the Batman; all of them are brilliant and hilarious. The only problem is that I have grown tired of only dealing out chaos in Gotham City. I need to expand out into the world!" I proclaimed. I knew that this information would influence Edwards's decision.

"I would love to share my invention with the rest of the world; I do believe I will participate in your little scheme." Edward said with a hint of glee.

"I think that sounds swell Mista J!" Harley swooned.

"Excellent. For now, we need to gather resources and start scouting out more like-minded individuals. We will meet here once a week to discuss what we have found and to meet with new recruits." I said, finalizing the meeting. I sent Edward off to work on more inventions that would help us expand out of Gotham. Harley and I then retreated to the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

After laying low for a few months, I decided it was time to make myself known to the people I had wanted to recruit. During my few months of vacation time, Edward and Harley had recruited several members. I knew of the people they had chosen and I had been pleased. Harley's recruit had the ability to manipulate plants to a small extent and could synthesize poison with her lips. Due to her nature, we all decided her code name would be Poison Ivy. Edwards recruit was a very brilliant chemist who doubled as a psychology professor. The man was obsessed with fear and loved to bring people to a place they didn't want to go. He had synthesized a unique gas that heightened the amount of fear a person felt, often causing the subject to hallucinate their worst fears come to life. We deemed that this professor be called Scarecrow. The two made perfect additions to my plans, but did not get us any closer to expanding. The people I have chosen are from Metropolis.

I needed to have a meeting with the two that I had chosen to be a part of my expansion. For that I would have to leave Gotham and travel to Metropolis, home of the Superman. If it were not for a certain person on my list, I may have not gone to Metropolis at all. But I had made contacts that had assured me protection from Superman. For safety issues I had to leave my dear Harley behind in Gotham. I knew she could take care of herself, but I still worried from time to time. I had also left Edward and the rest of my crew in Gotham. They were to initiate a distraction while I had left the city. Batman was always surveying and I could not take the chance that he or one of his brats seeing me.

I arrived in Metropolis a little later than expected. My arrival was expected and I was greeted by Lex Luthor, a tall, bald man. He told me to follow him to his suit that he had set up for our meeting. I had discovered that the two people I had wanted to recruit were already in cahoots together. It was lucky and I enjoyed the fact that not everyone would be new to each other.

"Ah, hello Mr. Luthor, it is a pleasure to finally meet with you. I can't wait to meet Mr. Clark. I hear he is very powerful. I would like to see him for myself." I said in greeting.

"Yes, it is a pleasure, Joker. He is quite a powerful being, and he is a rival to Superman, which makes him a great ally to have. We have all had to lay low for some time now and we grow tired of it. That's why we are very interested in your proposal. Ah, but we will have time to talk about that at our meeting place. Please, follow me." Luthor said pleasantly.

Lex walked to a limo that had been idling near the curb. When he got in, I did the same. The limo was very nice, crisp, and clean. It was unlike any limo I had seen thus far. The coloring was standard; black. The unusual part came from being on the inside. It was quite a bit larger looking than it should have been. Lex offered me a drink of wine that had been aged for over a hundred years. I refused, as I did not drink alcohol. Lex seemed to want to please me, and continued on with the offerings. Next was a large Cuban cigar, filled with tobacco, cocaine, and heroine. I refused, as I did not use substances that made me lose control of my motor skills. Still he offered me one more thing; another large cigar, this time wrapped in a hash oil soaked hemp leaf, filled with the finest marijuana this side of metropolis.

Over the months that I had been laying low, Poison Ivy, the plant manipulator, grew some of these marijuana plants at my park. I had been encouraged to try it, and by the end of day I was smoking the stuff. It had a way of mellowing out my psychotic nature. It made it very easy to lay low and not cause chaos.

I accepted the marijuana cigar and the light that came with it. This Luthor really knew how to please a guest. Luthor informed me that our destination was not far and that Kent was already there. I smoked on the perfectly rolled blunt while Luthor and I discussed plans. We arrived at the suite where the meeting would take place.

"Now, Mister Joker, when we get inside, it would be preferential if you would not stare at Kent's face. I understand you both have disfigurement, but he is a little more sensitive about his. Also know that we like to be discreet in our dealings." Luthor explained.

"Of course, that is why I accepted the blunt. It alleviates my psychosis. Now, shall we get on with this?" I said as Kent, sounding like a helicopter, came descending upon us from the top of the building. "Yes, very discreet indeed" I chuckled.

"Shall we do this inside? It's probably a good idea not to be seen together at this point." Luthor advised.

The three of us headed inside of the corporate building, our destination being at the top; I wondered why Kent had decided to drop down. No matter, the time for my expansion grew near. Soon the entire world would know of my psychotic rage. I felt as though the past few months had gone by in a blur of anticipation.


	14. Chapter 14

Harley awoke to a thumping sound coming from outside of her bedroom. She was not afraid of anything, but instead was curious as to what the sound could have been. Not many of the recruits stayed here at the Big Top, but some chose to call it home as did she and Joker. Harley cracked open the door ever so slightly to peek outside. All she could see was a silhouette of a cape. She knew it was not Batman; the size of the shadow quickly dismissed that. No, this was one of the Bat's Brats. He had recruited two young children to help him torment the poor souls of Gotham.

"Can I help you Bat Brat?" Harley called out to the shadow. The child froze and turned slowly.

"Um…. I didn't know anyone would be here." Robin said as he started turning away to escape.

"Not so fast Boy Blunder, you are going to tell me why you are snooping around Mista J's tent!" Harley scalded as she grabbed Robin by the arm. He tried to get out of her grip, but he was only a child.

"Batman asked me to come! I swear, the only person I am interested in is Mister E. He murdered my family in cold blood. Batman thinks you and Joker are up to something so he wanted me to snoop around while you were both in Metropolis." Robin stammered.

"Well it's a good thing Mista J decided I should stay home. I think you need a spanking, you have been a very naughty boy." Harley said with an evil, vile look upon her face.


	15. Chapter 15

Edward, Isley, and Crane all sat in the lounge awaiting Harley and Jokers arrival. Joker was to be back from Metropolis in a few hours with news from Lex and Kent. The three did not exactly enjoy each other's company, but they much preferred it over the alternative; Arkham Asylum. Batman enjoyed putting each of them back into that torture pit every chance he and his little brats got.

Soon, to pass the time, the three decided to share stories of their recruitments.

"Well, everyone knows my first major act. I knew Joker would be impressed by my chosen costume, but I needed more than looks to impress someone like Joker. So I headed to the nearest circus and everyone knows what happened next. Unfortunately one of the family members survived as you all know." Edward said, starting the round of anecdotes.

"Yes we all know of your little 'mistake'. It has cost us millions! That little bird brain has foiled me time and again!" Crane yelled. "Now you will listen to my story."

"I had just heard of Mister E here, when I was caring for a patient of mine that really got to me. He was obviously mad, but his words and wisdom had made sense to me. He had talked of fear ruling people. How he had become one with his fear and madness. I spent many days with this patient, examining and listening to him. He told me of a cult of ninja like warriors that used fear to battle their enemies. They had even derived a poison from a rare mountain flower that brought out a person's worst fears. The patient died the day after he shared his knowledge with me. I had suffocated him in his sleep; there needed to be no witnesses to be called upon after I completed my mission.

I packed my bags and left on a journey to find the rare flower. It did not take me long to find a crop of the flowers. I studied them intricately and soon had a prototype formula. I needed to test it, so I made an appointment with a semi-important political figure. When he arrived at our meeting place, I did not hesitate to initiate my device. I pulled out my mask and slowly drew it down over my head. The man was confused and attempted to leave. It took only one button press from me to end his resistance. Upon pressing the button, a jet of fear toxin sprayed out of my arm into the man's face. He coughed and looked even more confused than before. Suddenly his eyes grew large and he started screaming in terror. It seemed my formula had been a success.

Now that I knew that my toxin was viable, I wanted to use it on a higher scale. Batman, Robin, and Bat Girl had already made quite the name for themselves, so I made them my first targets. I knew that the band of birds would be drawn to any kind of high crime; especially if it involved Mister E or the Joker. I had had no intentions of asking the Joker for anything, as he is crazier than the Bat! So I hunted down Mister E and found that he was easy to coerce. We set up a plan to attack another circus, knowing the bird brains would quickly respond. I carefully set up canisters all around the circus before all the fun got started. They were set to release upon a button press; a button that only I held. Mister E was simply bait, and would escape out the back after all the attention was drawn from him to my canisters.

We got started by shooting a few of the people standing in line for tickets. This would up the fear levels of the people, making the toxin even more effective. Unfortunately, Robin had been following Mister E ever since he had murdered Robin's family. Batman and Robin swung down from the canopy above.

'You will not be getting away with this Mister E!' Robin shouted as he flew towards the man with vicious vengeance in his eyes.

'Nor will you, Dr. Crane.' Batman had said with finality.

I did not know how the Batman knew it was me, as my mask looked like a scarecrow. It mattered little and Mister E and I had to detonate the canisters before we could prepare for it. We used the distraction as an opportunity to escape the duo. Unfortunately Batman disabled my gas and derived an antidote. After that Mister E told me of Joker's plans. At that point I put aside my fears of the Clown Prince of Crime and joined up." Dr. Crane explained.

"That's a lovely story dear, but mine is much more exciting. You see I have the power to manipulate any man. All I have to do is kiss them, and they are mine to control as I wish, just like my babies. I have had the ability to control plants since I was a teenager. I only just started utilizing my powers when I almost got shoved into that awful asylum. That Bat Girl bitch was on my trail for way to long before I noticed. I was using my mind control ability to have some fun with some of Gotham's richest; Bruce Wayne to be exact. Harley and I were on the greatest shopping spree I had been on in years. I had met Harley and Joker in Arkham Asylum. We had all gotten along fairly well. When Harley and I had almost finished with our spree, Bat Girl showed up out of nowhere to stop us. Luckily Harley had dealt with her before and was able to beat her down just enough for us to get away. After that Harley invited me to join up. I agreed and now here we all are, waiting on an insane clown and his girlfriend."

"Now, now, you shouldn't speak of Mista J that way when he is around. He doesn't like being called insane or crazy, and I am his Fiancé, not girlfriend. Anyways, I would like you all to meet someone you know that has recently undergone a major change. Come on honey, come on out and meet all your new friends." Harley announced.

At her urging, a small child revealed himself. The child looked like a small replica of Joker himself; clothes and skin included. Suddenly the three recognized the child. It was the boy blunder; Robin himself. The three seemed pleased with the new family member. Robin had been completely brain washed and trained to think he was Harley and Jokers child. Harley had waited for Joker to return from his meeting before getting started on Robin.

"Mista J will be here shortly, he is currently finishing up drawing plans. So before he gets here, I want to tell you all that Mista J will be going off of the marijuana, so be ready for his psychotic rage." Harley explained.

Harley and little Joker took a seat as the rest of them started asking little Joker questions. He answered them in turn and seemed happy. They all knew that Joker would be coming soon so they slowly subsided until they were sitting there quietly.


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce and Barbara started getting worried. They had not seen or heard from Richard in several days. They often prowled the night looking for him. There had to be a trace of him somewhere, he would not just leave without a word.

"I hope he is okay" Barbara worriedly said as she fiddled with a piece of string. "He can handle himself, I am sure he is just fine." Bruce said, with no trace of confidence in his voice.

"In the meantime, we need to figure out what the Joker is planning. He has been laying low for far too long. His recent trip to Metropolis worries me as well. I have no idea of knowing what it was that he had done there, and that scares me." Bruce nervously paced as he finished speaking. He did not give Barbara a chance to speak again as he marched off into the darkness of the Bat cave.

Barbara had never felt so alone. Over the past few months she and Richard had really bonded and gotten very close. She knew that Bruce would never allow them to be together, it would be too much of a distraction. Richard had often told her that he didn't care what the old man had to say and that they should follow their hearts. Barbara missed him something fierce.

Bruce walked back into the light, cape and cowl now equipped. "We have work to do. Get your gear together and meet me for a recon mission outside of the Joker's Big Top. Be ready for anything when you get there, you know how Joker can be."

Barbara stood, "Are you sure you want to go back there? I've heard that Poison Ivy and Mister E have been staying at the Big Top in support of the Joker. I have no idea if these rumors are true, but we may want to be cautious."

Bruce had already jumped into the Bat Mobile by the time she had finished her sentence. Barbara quickly changed into the Bat Girl outfit and grabbed Richard's motorcycle to catch up to Bruce.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hand me that whoopee cushion my dear boy." Joker stated to Jr. J; it was not a request, nor a question. Joker expected Jr. J to snap to whatever it was he asked of him. If he had not done as Joker wished, he would be punished more. He did not want to be punished any more. He had been punished to the point where he could no longer remember his real name, or where he had come from. All he knew was that Mistress Harley was his world now. He felt a burning need to do whatever it was that she requested. The pain from the punishments was nothing compared to how he now felt if he displeased her.

After handing Master J the whoopee cushion, Jr. J rushed back to Mistress Harley. Her punishments were much less harsh than Master J's. He was a very cruel and unrelenting madman. Jr. J had grown to hate Batman, learning through Mistress Harley that he was the true cause of Master J's temperament. Jr. J wanted to rip the Batman's head off himself to have his own form of vengeance. If he couldn't kill Master J, he would kill the Batman.

I knew it was only a matter of time before everyone was gathered. I also knew that Batman and Batgirl would soon arrive. I was expecting them as was everyone else. I had this all planned out months ago. All it took was some recruits and some time. I especially enjoyed the training of the young Robin. I suspected that Batman would come looking for him here, and when he found him, Batman would be reduced to nothing. I trained little Robin for a long time, and Harley supplemented my teachings. The young Robin was now Jr. J; a title given to him to notify that he was more a clone than a son. Harley had surprised me when I had returned from my little getaway to Metropolis. I had never expected to return to a tied up and bloody Robin.

My little Harley Quinn was so mischievous. We decided that Robin would fit into our plan very well. I shared the plans that I had made with Lex and Kent to Harley first, before letting the others know. When I had told the others, they were ecstatic. Everyone loved the plans that were in motion. The plans would benefit everyone. I sat on my throne and awaited my guests.


	18. Chapter 18

It wasn't long before the Bat twins came along. This time they did not sneak. They had already learned how futile it was to attempt. I watched them run through my little kingdom. The rage hidden behind their cowls was obvious; the cowl did nothing to hide their true feelings. Batman has always tried to keep his emotions separate from his duties; but now that I had kidnapped his ward, he seemed unaware of anything but the rage inside. That was exactly what I needed.

I quickly and quietly called in my allies. Everyone already knew where they should be and when they should reveal themselves. Though, for the time being, they remained out of sight. Only Jr. J, Harley, and I were visibly waiting in the center of the Big Top, where my throne stood in grandeur. I knew that Batman would crumble as soon as he set eyes on my new creation. Batgirl, though, would be harder to keep under control. That is why my allies stood nearby. Any one of them could destroy the annoyance should it become necessary.

Batman and Batgirl were not in the mood for any of The Joker's or Harley's games. As soon as they arrived at the theme park they made a b-line straight to the Big Top, where they knew Joker awaited.

"I don't know about this Bruce, we don't know anything about this situation. We could be running into a trap." Barbara cautioned.

Bruce remained silent as they ran toward the Big Top. Only one thing was on his mind; getting Richard back. Bruce would never be able to forgive himself for this. He should have known to keep a better eye on Richard. Alfred was too weak, and could not keep Richard from doing what he wanted. Finally Bruce replied to Barbara, "I hope it is a trap. I will strangle that clown until I see his homicidal eyes go dark and dim."

Before entering the Big Top's main entrance, Bruce gave a hand signal to Barbara to go check the perimeter. Once he was sure she was out of sight, Bruce burst through the opening. What he saw made his stomach churn. There, standing between Harley and the Joker, was what looked to be Richard. Bruce could barely recognize the boy. Richard was now donned in typical Joker attire, and had clown make-up all over his face. The background of it was white, his eyes made into dark orbs, and his lips stained red. Bruce was stunned to see Richard look that way, but even more so, the look on his face was that of pure rage. Bruce did not think the Richard he knew could accomplish such a look.

"Robin? What have they done to you?!" Bruce screamed in desperation. He could not accept that this was happening. When the young boy did not answer, Joker chimed in, "Oh Bats, we only showed him how to have a good time. And he did so enjoy it. You should have been here for his screams, they were delightful. Quite befitting of the new and improved, Jr. J. Harley and I had a wonderful time training him, and now he wants nothing more than to rip your head off, as you can see." The Joker explained, trailing his words with his signature maniacal laugh.

Bruce could not think straight, everything was coming down in on him. He felt as if the world would crush him to nothing more than a pile of skin. His head spun, and he wanted to vomit, but he knew that that would not help Richard. He had only known him for a short time, but he had become greatly attached to his young ward. Finally, getting over the bout of depression, Bruce sprang into action.

At the exact moment Batman made a move for me, Ivy threw Batgirl in through the rear entrance, right near Jr. J's feet. I could see Batman visibly falter. He came to a quick stop as he realized the true gravity of the situation. Both of his students had been captured by a madman that he had created.

"What are you going to do now Joker?" Batman questioned, trying to hide the obvious fear in his voice.

"I'm so glad you asked Batman," I retorted as I pulled the revolver at my hip free from its sheath. "You see, I plan to break you Batman. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. I started with your youngest ward, Robin. Now I will let my little minion do my dirty work for me to take care of your other sidekick."

I handed the revolver down to Jr. J. I knew that he was trained well enough to not attempt to use it against me. I looked into Jr. J's eyes and said, "Do it, shoot your ex-partner. Don't kill her though. Just maim her, that way Batman can hear her screams, knowing he can do nothing about it."

I could see a small spark of resistance in the young boys' eyes. "Harley my dear, please provide Jr. J with the proper motivation to do such a task."

"Right away Mista J," Harley complied. She pulled her crowbar from behind my throne and stepped over to Jr. J.

"Am I going to have to use this again young man?" Harley questioned Jr. J.

Without another word Jr. J turned from Joker and Harley to face Batgirl. He looked like he wanted to say something to the young woman, but instead he broke down into fits of homicidal laughter. He took aim and shot.

I felt pride in my little clone. He had done as instructed without having to be punished. He was turning into quite an insane little fellow. He may one day grow more homicidally insane than me. I laughed at that.

Barbara screamed out in pain as the bullet pierced through her spine and exited through her lower abdomen. She continued to scream in agonizing pain, violently thrashing about the ground like a fish out of water. Batman stood motionless, now surrounded by my allies who had been waiting in the shadows; all but two. Those two would be needed soon, and needed to have the element of surprise for when the time was right.

"Stop this madness, you homicidal scum!" Batman screamed out. This was exactly what I wanted. I decided to push him even further.

"This madness as you call it would not be if you had minded your own business that night at the chemical plant. I would be getting engaged to my beautiful queen, and we would have lived happily ever after. Now that will never happen for us, and that is why I have decided to take everything away from you. You have caused your own suffering, and will have to live with it for the rest of your short life."

That did it. I could see all the color drain from Batman's face. He dropped down to his knees, finally broken. I now had my bait for the bigger fish.

"Harley my dear, be a dear and take Jr. J and Batgirl to the medical facilities. We don't want her bleeding out. Then report back here, I will have Batman prepared for his training.

"Hear that Batman? You will be trained just like your little ward here, though it may be much tougher with you, I have plenty of time. And with the help of my friends here, I think it will be much easier. Ivy, if you would be so kind as to rope up our friend, we can get down to the dirty work," I said trailing with a wide grin.


	19. Chapter 19

It was just another day for Clark Kent in the office of the Daily Planet, but for Superman, today was very important. Today was the day that the Justice League of America would announce their existence. There had been months of planning with the team to recruit the key figures the Justice League would require.

Clark went about his normal business day, quite eager to be done with it. He had fallen in love with one of the recruits. A woman of remarkable talent and strength, both physically and emotionally, Diane had captured his heart. He knew she felt the same way, but they were duty bound and could not pursue each other.

With his regular day nearing to a close, Clark decided to head out early. The unassuming Clark Kent would not be noticed leaving early. As soon as he got out of the door, he ran to a nearby porta-john to change into his Superman uniform. It felt more normal to him to wear the super suit than his journalist suit. Clark Kent was his real alternate identity. Finally free to use his powers as he pleased, Superman flew out of the porta-john and into the sky, feeling the wind whip against his face and through his hair. He always felt so free soaring through the Earth's atmosphere.

While soaring through the sky, Superman picked up some familiar screams with his super hearing. He knew the voice all too well. It had been the voice that started the Justice League. It was the voice that he had trusted and gotten to know, his good friend, Bruce Wayne, aka Batman. His screams where of horrifying quality. Batman's screams were entwined with Batgirls. Clark knew they were in serious trouble. He listened closer to try and detect their assailants. Clark heard what he thought was Robins' voice laughing maniacally along with Joker and Harley. He should have known it would be that murderous clown. But what on Earth could Robin be doing with those two? Clark had no more time for pondering. He had to save Batman, his only true friend. With no more than a quick mid-air flip, Clark was speeding faster than sound in the direction of the screams. The enormous boom from breaking the sound barrier felt inadequate under the raw rage of Clarks' thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

"What hurts more? Side A, or Side B?" I taunted Batman as I smashed my crowbar into Batgirls now useless legs. All Batman could do was scream once more as Harley slammed her mallet into his abdomen. I knew that Superman would soon arrive, so I let Jr. J resume the beatings while I returned to my ornate purple and green throne. I really did enjoy my throne, it was perfect for me. Flecks of red and black were here and there, flashing through the purple and green theme. It relaxed me to sit and think about my grand plans.

I could hear Superman before I could see him. He was definitely in a blind rage, as I had wanted. In seconds the roof of the Big Top was violently ripped asunder. Superman crashed down in front of my throne, leaving a small crater. He was so pompous, believing himself immortal. Little did Superman know, I had been conniving with Lex Luthor and Kent Clark.

"I must admit, I almost didn't think he was going to show up," Lex said as he stepped out from behind my throne.

"I too was becoming weary," said Kent, eager to be at Superman.

"Now, now my generals, you should know to trust me. A madman always keeps his word." I laughed. "Now, down to business; Lex, if you would, please hand me the special weapon we have been developing." I said, unnecessarily as Lex was already handing up the weapon.

This weapon was the ultimate tool in the destruction of Superman. With Lex and Kent's help I was able to combine my SmileX with green Kryptonite, which was infused with a very potent neurotoxin that would disable Superman's limbs, but keep him conscious. Superman would be laughing for nearly an eternity as he slowly died from the SmileX toxin. It was the ultimate torture for Superman. I looked into Superman's eyes and could tell he was already weakened by the green Kryptonite of Lex's power suit.

"What's wrong ol' Clarky? Feeling a little green?" I taunted the Man of Steel. He was nothing more than a sickly mortal now. He was powerless to what was going to happen to him and he knew it. This was the whole point of all of this, to get superman out of the picture. Superman is the only real threat to me, and therefore must be taken care of.

I pulled the modified super weapon up to Superman's forehead and asked him, "Any last words?"

"You are scum and will not get away with this. Someone will eventually turn on you and then it will be you at the end of the barrel!" Superman yelled.


	21. Chapter 21

Diane knew Clark was in trouble and had followed him to the Big Top. She was not as fast as Clark and so she was getting there later than she would have liked. She heard Clark yell out that he was at the end of a barrel. She didn't understand why that would be a threat to the Man of Steel, but she knew she had to do something quickly. Jumping out of her invisible jet, Diane flew towards the Big Top, crashing through the ceiling of the tent, and landing in the middle of a nightmare. Bruce was tied up and being forced to watch as Barbara was beat with a crowbar by a twisted Richard. Clark was kneeling before a gruesome looking clown with Lex and Kent to his sides. They were using some type of Kryptonite to weaken Clark.

The entire room froze upon Diane's abrupt arrival. She did not hesitate and immediately moved to dispatch Clark's attacker. Kent moved to stop Diane, but was defeated with ease as her Amazonian rage came to its peak. She turned her sights back on Joker. She would rip this clown and his gang asunder.

Bruce yelled out from where he was tied up, "Diane, you must not attack them directly! Free me first and we can fight together!"

Diane saw the wisdom in this and quickly freed Bruce. Together they worked to subdue Jr. J and Harley. Ivy, Edward, and Crane fled quietly out of the Big Top while they still could, seeing that things were not going according to plan.

Barbara lay broken on the ground, alive but barely breathing. "We have to leave her for now until we can finish this," Bruce said with quiet resolve. "Joker, it's over. Surrender now!" Bruce yelled, knowing there would be no surrender.

Diane finished tying up an unconscious Jr. J and Harley, and immediately moved to take out Lex. It did not take Diane long to disable Lex's power suit and knock him out. The only threat that remained was the Joker.

I was truly stunned. I had not anticipated this Amazonian woman to come crashing in through the roof. As the woman routinely dispatched my minions I put the super weapon down and sat upon my throne, waiting for her to get to me. Clark had passed out from Kryptonite poisoning, but would be able to easily recover. I had failed in my grand mission. There was no way to destroy so many super powered individuals, as long as Superman lived, and this Amazonian just saved him. There was nothing left to do but give up. I had destroyed young Richard's mind and crippled Barbara for life, so I at least took that as a win.

The Amazonian finally came before me, ready to dispatch me if necessary. It seemed that Bruce was the only thing keeping this woman from impaling me upon her sword. Bruce proceeded to pummel me into the ground, finally able to take out his anger. Nothing he could do would ever match what had already transpired. I laughed at his anger, knowing he would never kill me. He came closer than I ever imagined.


	22. Chapter 22

Bruce had beaten me into a coma and placed me into a critical care maximum security hospital wing. Harley was sent to the Arkham Asylum maximum lock-up. Young Richard was admitted to psyche ward and is beginning to recover. Barbara will never walk again, and will live the rest of her life in a wheelchair. Clark and Diane started dating after she saved his life. Bruce retired from being the Batman, deciding it was too much for him to handle. He started spending his days locked away in a small room in his large mansion. Alfred often tried to talk him into coming out of the room, always failing to do so.

I had won but at what cost? Did it even matter? His life had been forfeit the day he fell into that toxic waste. I decided that if I were to ever come out of this coma I would torment the Batman for the rest of my life. I would never again work with others, other than my beloved Harley. How I ached to see her again. I hoped that she was safe. I would never work outside of Gotham, in fear of the super beings. He would never kill the Batman, or anyone close to him, for that would draw the others back to Gotham. This was the end of my peak.

The End.


End file.
